Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat
{|style = "width:50;" | 1= Kitty Pryde is a Marvel Comics hero. She is a woman from Deerfield, Illinois who was the X-Men's teenage "kid sister" before growing up into an adult. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Ahsoka Tano vs Kitty Pryde History Kitty Pryde was once a normal average teenager living with her parents and was a student of Stevie Hunter in a dance studio. At the age of 13, Kitty Pryde was suffering from headaches which manifested into her mutant power of intangibility/phasing which caught the attention of Professor Charles Xavier of the X-Men/Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and Emma Frost of the Hellfire Club/Massachusetts Academy who both wanted to recruit her. Kitty Pryde would meet Storm at a malt shop when three Hellfire Club Knights bursted in and attacked afterwards they kidnapped the X-Men and sent them into the Frost International complex. Kitty Pryde already hid aboard the Hellfire Club's hovercraft and she got the phone number of the X-Men by Storm which she would use to call Jean Grey, Cyclops and Nightcrawler who would rescue them just in time. Kitty Pryde's father Carmen was then outraged at Charles Xavier for the danger he believed that he put his daughter in only for Jean Grey to use her telepathic powers to calm his anger. Eventually, Kitty Pryde would join the X-Men. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde *Height: 5'6" | 167 cm *Weight: 110 lbs | 49.859 kg *Aliases: Ariel, Sprite, Shadowcat, Captain Kate Pryde and Star-Lord *She is Jewish *May or may not be a Neo *Once transformed into a creature known as "The Cat" in Limbo and possessed by the demon Ogun while in Japan *Love interest/girlfriend of Piotr "Peter" Rasputin/Colossus and Peter Quill/Star-Lord at various points in her life as well as others such as Pete Wisdom. *Former partner of James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine and friends with Ororo Munroe/Storm, Doug Ramsey/Cypher and Illyana Rasputin/Magik *Has a purple alien dragon pet named Lockheed who became an agent of S.W.O.R.D. (Sentinent World Observation and Response Department) *Once portrayed by Ellen Page aka Libby/Boltie of Super and Vanya Hargreaves/Number Seven of The Umbrella Academy. *Has a PhD in Astrophysics at the University of Chicago Arsenal & abilities * Intangibility/Phasing * Camoflauge * The Black Vortex * Cloaking * Telepathic Resistance * Physical/Electric Resistance * Non-Corporeal Physiology * Martial Arts (Japanese and Israeli) * Physicsl Disruption * Computer Expertise * Dancing * Agility * Multilingualism Feats * Easily completed a simulation at the Danger Room by just walking that took weeks for Charles Xavier to complete. * Saved Senator Robert Kelly from being assssinated by the Brotherhood of Mitants and the world from a post-apocalyptic mutant hunting Sentinel-dominated future. * Singlehandely took down a N'Garai demon while at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters all alone. * Wielded the Soulsword and freed Brian Braddock/Captain Britain when in Murderworld. * Managed to recalibrate Cerebro and use it. * Phased through a bullet from Breakworld and survived while in a containment suit without even needing to eat, sleep, drink or even go to the bathroom. * Used the Black Vortex to phase through the entirety of the universe and the multiverse as well as the planet Spartax which she got it out of its Amber carcass created by the Brood. *Outran and outsmarted the Juggernaut. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to mystical attacks. * Limitation of her intangibility/phasing abilities. Trivia * Chris Claremont (X-Men creator) named Kitty Pryde after an art student he knew. * There was a rapper named Kitty Pryde that later changed her name to K.D. Pryde and eventually Kitty to avoid confusion with the X-Men character of the same name. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Mutants Category:Space explorers Category:Martial Artist Category:Superheroes Category:Female Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Space explorers Category:Martial Artist Category:Mutants Category:Superheroes Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Mutants Category:Space explorers Category:Martial Artist Category:Superheroes Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines